The Diamond Head Game
A show which took place on the foot of Diamond Head in Hawaii. Format #1 Front game The audience was divided into four sections, each representing "one of the islands of Hawaii." Two contestants were selected from each section at a time to compete in a head-to-head match. Eubanks read a general-knowledge question, and the first to buzz in had the chance to answer. A correct answer was worth one point, while an incorrect response or failing to provide a guess in time gave the point to the contestant. The first contestant to earn two points won a prize and advanced to the next round. The process repeated until all four contestants ("representatives" from each "island") were determined. In the second round, each of the contestants stand at the base of Diamond Head (a three-step podium). Eubanks announced a category and 12 answers that fit. The contestants alternated giving responses, having to do so from memory. At any time, if a contestant gave a incorrect response, repeated an answer or failed to answer in time, he/she was eliminated; the remaining contestants won $50 and "climbed up" one step of Diamond Head. In the rare event that all 12 responses were given correctly, everyone collected $50 and a new question was played. The process repeated, with contestants winning $100 each after the second player was eliminated. The last remaining player advanced to the Money Volcano bonus round. All players kept the money they earned. Money Volcano The contestant was given 15 seconds to grab as many dollar bills and prize cards as possible and place it within a pouch placed around his/her waist. When time expired, Eubanks pulled out up to 10 bills and/or prize cards. The contestant had the option of stopping at any time and keeping what had been won to that point, since at any time if Eubanks revealed a $1 bill, everything was lost, and the game would be over. Eubanks also offered a buyout prize in exchange for any soon-to-be-revealed cash and/or prize cards. Among the dollar amounts in the Money Volcano was a $10,000 bill. Format #2 Beginning on April 7, 1975 the format was changed for the last 13 weeks. Front game Two teams of three contestants competed in three question-and-answer rounds. A category was announced, along with five possible answers. A correct answer earned a team points, while an incorrect answer or failure to respond allowed the opposing team to answer. The team with the most points after three rounds moved on to the fourth round, where they competed as individuals. The round was played much like the second round of the previous format, except that an incorrect/repeat answer or failure to respond penalized the player with a strike; two strikes eliminated that contestant. The winner received a prize and advanced to the "Money Volcano" bonus round. Money Volcano The first half of the game was played as before. However, Eubanks drew a maximum of only five bills, and offered opportunities for the contestant to quit and keep their current winnings, or trade for one of five bonus envelopes. Three of the envelopes concealed $100, another $5,000 and the fifth a grand prize. As before, the penalty for having a $1 bill drawn meant the contestant won nothing, and the game would be over. Music "Diamond Head" by Alan Thicke Links Rules for The Diamond Head Game YouTube Video Intro to The Diamond Head Game Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Flops